Gakuen Alice Chapter 049
Title: Masquerade Mishap Date Volume 09 Previous Chapter → 048 Next Chapter → 050 Synopsis Mikan is puzzled and shy after being kissed on the cheek by Ruka. This does not go unnoticed by Hotaru, Natsume, and everyone else. Mikan avoids Ruka, who is teased by Tsubasa. When he sees Natsume, Ruka tries to explain hmself, but Natsume prevents him, pinching his nose. Like Ruka, Mikan is constantly teased for the kiss by her friends. When the music starts again, Ruka, remembering that Natsume didn't dance with Mikan back at the Last Dance from the Alice Festival, suggests that the two dance, surprising them, especially Mikan. Mikan initially doesn't want to due to her complicated relationship with Natsume, but Natsume decides to go along. He takes Mikan's hand and asks if she wants to dance with him, which softens her reluctance and agrees to dance with him. The dance starts off as quiet, Mikan and Natsume don't utter a word to each other. Mikan feels somewhat weird, but realizes that this is the closest she has gotten to Natsume and for some reason she can't even hear the music as she dances with Natsume. Remembering her smiling when she danced with Ruka at the last dance, Natsume points this out to Mikan and asks her to smile a little, calling her an ugly girl. Mikan retaliates by calling him an awful fox, causing everyone to look at them for making a scene. Mikan and Natsume then call each other names as they dance, which brightens the mood between them. Mikan starts laughing when she realizes that her uneasiness was erased from her agruing with Natsume. Natsume, with a soft gaze in his eyes, asks Mikan what she's laughing at and she says she won't tell him. A couple then accidently bumps into them, causing them to fall on the ground with Mikan on top of Natsume. When their friends come to see if their okay, they see what appears to be Mikan and Natsume kissing. Mikan and Natsume are just as shocked themselves over the incident. Natsume, however, is also angry that he fell down in public and orders Mikan to get off of him, which she immediately complies. Mikan is about to have a panic attack at the fact that her lips likely touched Natsume's and is unsure if it was actually a kiss. Now more angry after finding his lip cut from Mikan, he says outload that Mikan is not only bad at dancing but kissing, which shocks her and everyone else. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions * Did Mikan and Natsume actually kiss? * Why does Mikan feel this way when she's with Natsume? Memorable Moments * Mikan and Natsume dance together. * Mikan and Natsume share what appears to be their first kiss, even if accidental. Quotes *(Mikan's thoughts): "The cheek being kissed by Ruka-pyon... my left cheek is still jumping." *(Ruka's thoughts): "Just... now although I just followed by feelings... and did that... what to do to Natsume... about Natsume..." '' {Natsume then pinches his nose} *(Hotaru to Ruka): ''"I brought a piece that looks delicious over... this is the piece of cake which I picked for Ruka' You MUST eat it... I picked an especially delicious piece."'' *(Disguised Persona to Narumi): ''"Oh my... If you carry on this path, you will not be able to live a long life. Carrying on like this... The fate of a betrayer has been shown to be one of '''Destruction only has been relayed to you --- the principal's message -- from now be good and control your reckless side, hmm."'' *(Natsume to Mikan): "Hey, you're not just a lousy dancer you're also lousy at kissing too." Category:Chapter